


Consume You

by wangedars9496



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut, Support Youngjae's OST, Top Choi Youngjae, Vampire AU, i find this cute lol, i love 2jae, is that weird, vampire youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangedars9496/pseuds/wangedars9496
Summary: "Jaebeom was quiet, too quiet. No words. No idiot questions. Just silence.."





	Consume You

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

  
Youngjae’s hands shook as he swept the droplets of blood on the sides of his soft lips. Taste of blood and alcohol stays on his tongue, usually not a pleasant taste, but right now he likes it.. he loves it. The blood of the earthling he just finished is ridiculously delicious, probably because it’s been years since his last hunt. He didn’t know what’s gotten into him today, maybe because of the alcohol that his stubborn friends forced him to drink, but his adrenalin begged for him to hunt. The last time he did was in Busan, 3 years ago, he was so young and his thirst for human blood was an instinct. And instinct was a difficult burden to fight. But right now he’s just thankful that he’s home, he’s painfully exhausted but satisfied, and yet his thirst is still there.

 

He’d scrubbed the side of his lips and his hands a half-dozen times, but the scent of the human’s blood he just consumed at the bar still lingered. Youngjae sat heavily on the sofa, nursing a bottle of soju. All it took was a few swallows of the hard liquor, the scent of human blood’s desire, and the challenge humans threw in face, and he would run off eager and consume as any slave who slipped his master’s leash.

 

And it all felt so fucking good. That was the hell of it. Abandoning human conscience and civilization, letting go of his human self to hunt and fuck with his animalistic adrenalin. Was he pounding the human from behind earlier? Making the human whimper and growl while he begs for more? He doesn’t really remember, he doesn’t really care. What he remembers is the pure pleasure of fucking a human and how submissive he became when Youngjae was about to bite him. The pleasure of knowing the human was so ready to get consumed by a vampire.

 

Youngjae put the soju down as his fist clenched around the bottle. He really didn’t want to end up picking the broken bottle from his hand if it shattered in his grip. He leaned his head back comfortably against the sofa. He wasn’t sure who he hated the most: the human for tempting out his vampire side or himself for giving in to him or his stupid friends who dragged him out of his peaceful and not-so-sinful apartment on his birthday.

 

A quick series of loud knocks on the door had him tense, then he growled. He usually didn’t have many visitors, and it was a bit late for polite company, which only left to one possibility.

 

"Jae..?" Jaebeom said his name even before he could fully opened the door to see his human friend fidgeting on his porch. "Hyung, this is not a good time.. Please."

 

"I know. I know. I just want to see you again for your birthday.. Your friends said you’re pretty wasted" Jaebeom held up his hands but somehow managed to squeeze into his apartment, even though Youngjae thought he was doing a good job of blocking the doorway.

 

"Uhmm s-sure. Come on in. Make yourself comfortable.. Would you like soju? A beer?"

 

Youngjae was unsure of what he just said. His human friend shouldn’t be here at this time, especially right now where his mind tells him to fuck and consume beautiful humans. And not that Youngjae will admit this to himself, but his best friend is the most beautiful human he has ever met. He never thought of converting him to what he is, an animal with no mercy, a creation with animalistic instinct. He respects and loves Jaebeom so much. He helped him a lot with all his difficulties when he was just new to Seoul, when he was starting to control himself from being a monster.

 

_Youngjae decided to move out of Busan after the humans in Busan killed most of their race. He was so lost.. he was so angry not just to people who almost wiped vampires, but also to himself for being what he really is. Why was he so fucking different? Why do people hate them? Why are they called monsters? Are they really monsters? They do what they do to survive, nothing else._

 

_He walked away from Busan, from the place he called hell. Thinking that maybe not all humans are evil, just like his mom said. He walked for 5 days, 5 loooong cold days. He felt nothing during the first three days, he isn’t tired, not even angry. Just numb. Maybe not feeling anything is the best, right? He sighs, still thinking of what his mom said about not all humans are evil. But maybe because he haven’t tasted blood for days now, he started to feel the thirst. The feeling he was so scared to feel again. Their thirst for blood is what killed his family and friends. But right now he has to do it again, or else he might go crazy._

 

_He arrived on a gasoline station, walked straight to the human as he was so ready to bite and drink all of him. But then he remembered that humans hate them for being a vampire, especially when they just want to quench their thirst._

 

_So instead of going straight for the human’s neck, he asked where he can find something to satisfy his hunger and thirst. The gasoline boy points a convenience store so he went inside. He picks lots of chips, some chocolate bread, and liquids for his thirst. He was about to head out when the cashier yelled at him and asked him to pay for what he picked. But ofcourse Youngjae has no money, he left "hell" by foot for heaven’s sake. As he was about to drop the goods he picked, a raven-haired human called him._

 

_"Hey, I’ll pay for them.." The human can’t stand straight and his face is all reddish. "Since it’s my birthday, and you’re the cutest human I have ever seen, I’ll pay for them.." Youngjae responded so awkwardly, but he’s too hungry and thirsty not to accept the man’s offer._

 

_That’s the day Youngjae finally believed his mother, that maybe, not all humans are evil._

 

_And every single day Jaebeom never failed to prove his mom._

 

Youngjae smiled as if his offer to Jaebeom to enter his house while having animalistic thoughts were genuine. "A bottle of soju from the birthday boy would be great. Thanks. I’ll grab one." His hyung headed toward the kitchen.

 

Youngjae sighed. Having a human with shaky boundary issues make himself at home in your home was obviously, not necessarily a good thing. But he trusts himself too much not to harm his favorite hyung.

 

By the time Youngjae got to his kitchen, Jaebeom had already the fridge open. The older was bent over, no doubt considering his choice in alcohol, while Youngjae was considering how nicely Jaebeom’s jeans hugged his ass and thighs.

 

"This is awesome, Jae. I seriously owe you."

 

The soft growl that Jaebeom was babbling over startled Youngjae almost as much as the way his cock twitched and stirred as he thought about burryung his teeth into the nape of hyung's neck.

 

"Our fridge has been fucked up for days. And Gyeomie called some repair guy with truly disgusting butt-crack cleavage to work on it, and he was… Ummm…"

 

Oh no, surely this wasn’t good. The part of Youngjae's brain still capable of higher reasoning was fading as his body tensed. His Jaebeom hyung might be tighter than the human earlier. His thighs thicker, his ass obviously rounder. Youngjae wondered if forcing Jaebeom to surrender would feel as sweet.

 

"…Well, not the sort of person who felt comfortable working for…someone like me." his hyung straightened, beamed at the cold bottle of beer. His smile faded as he saw Youngjae's face shift. "Youngjae, bro…"

 

The bottle slipped from Jaebeom's fingers, shattered on the floor as Youngjae grabbed him, shoved him against the wall. He wrapped an arm around Jaebeom's waist, holding him, pulling that tight ass back so he could rub against it.

 

"Youngjae, what the fuck?" Jaebeom shoved against him, but felt the pleasure of the younger's touch. But he knows this is dangerous, and wrong. "Get the hell off of me!!"

 

"Shut up." His fingers twitched as he reached for Jaebeom's fly, jerking his hand back to go for Jaebeom's gun instead. He freed it, slid it along the counter, out of both of their reaches.

 

Youngjae growled, low and dangerous, before biting sharply at the nape of Jaebeom's neck. Youngjae yelped, then struggled in earnest as Jaebeom tugged his jeans open and shoved them and his underwear down. He leaned in to breathe in the scent rising from Jaebeom's skin. You smell so good, hyung. So fucking good.."

 

Jaebeom shook his head, jerked his hips back as Youngjae's hand closed around his cock. He made a soft sound deep in his throat as that nudged Youngjae's erection into crack of his ass.

 

"That’s right. Surrender. Surrender to me only." Youngjae grinned, stroked Jaebeom's cock, which twitched several times, struggled to harden. He raised a hand to his mouth, slicked up a finger, then slipped it between Jaebeom's cheeks and into his heat. Fuck, but he was hot. Hot and so fucking tight. It wasn’t until Youngjae's finger curled, rubbed against the right spot that Jaebeom's cock began to harden. Youngjae kept his brushes light, teasing, slow. He liked feeling Jaebeom melt into them, struggle to get free, then melt again.

 

This was as good as chasing any other men through the park, catching them, wrestling, then letting them free to continue the chase. It was the same game. Catch, release, bite. He wondered if Jaebeom realized that moved his hips, made soft, needy sounds when Youngjae was rubbing.

 

He slid two more fingers into Jaebeom's ass, groaning at the jolt of satisfaction he felt as his hyung whimpered. He felt Jaebeom's pulse hammering in his neck when he brushed his lips against it.

 

"I’m going to fuck you so good.." The words came out with a dangerous soft growl. Even though Jaebeom shook his head, his back had arched, belly lowered to take Youngjae thrusts. "Have you ever been fucked up the ass before, hyung.." He groaned as Jaebeom shook his head, tightened around his fingers. "Good. I’ll make sure you remember it.."

 

They were both going to. Youngjae was so certain of it in a way he was certain of few other things in his life. Tomorrow, everyone might not be enough to tame the need to run. His music might not be enough to soothe the urge to consume humans. His friends might not be enough to remind him of his humanity.

 

But tomorrow, he would still smell Jaebeom on his skin, still harden at the thought of the desperate cry his hyung made when he thrust into him that first time.

 

Youngjae realized, even as Jaebeom struggled just slightly, he should slow down, but pure lust and a dark need uncurled in his gut. He’s human. Humans fuck. He can take it. He bit down hard on his hyung's shoulder, shivered at the flash of satisfaction he felt as Jaebeom's body tightened. He will take it.

 

 **Deeper**. Youngjae fought to get deeper with each thrust. He wrapped his arm more tightly around Jaebeom's waist to pull him back into his thrusts. That must have changed the angle enough to have Jaebeom growling and groaning and gripping Youngjae tight enough—and fuck was that ever nice--for him to want to make sure there was never a time Jaebeom didn’t smell like him, to make sure anyone who thought about intruding on his territory would know to stay away. To make sure that Jaebeom always remembered who he belonged to.

 

As Youngjae's thrusts grew more needy, Jaebeom started making startled sobs and whipers that sounded like equal parts pleasure, pain, and surprise at how good both felt.

 

"You’re so hot. Hot and tight just for me.." Youngjae nipped at Jaebeom's neck, whispered in his ear. "I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move, can’t sit, can’t breathe without feeling me inside you.."

 

Youngjae couldn’t say if it was the words or the fucking or both that make Jaebeom stiffen as his hips jerked. Youngjae growled as his tightened around him. Heat flashed through Youngjae's body as his balls tightened. He just had time to bury himself in Jaebeom before he came.

 

He leaned into his hyung, holding him trapped between himself and the wall. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. Long enough for Jaebeom to stop shivering, for his own cock to soften inside him. Long enough for them both to be uncomfortable, and still he didn’t want to move.

 

_Jaebeom was quiet, too quiet. No words. No idiot questions. Just silence._

 

Oh, hell. I’ve fucked up. Youngjae was reasonably sure that "fucked up" didn’t even begin to justify situations like this. Was there a tactful way to say, _I’m sorry. I didn’t plan for us to spend this time with various parts of my anatomy up your ass. Hey, let’s have another soju?_

 

Are you going to leave too, or just leave me and make sure this never happens again? wasn’t much better as a conversation starter, and honestly, Youngjae wasn’t sure which he was more scared of: **Jaebeom's words or his silence.**

 

Jaebeom's growled softly as he squirmed, turned to face Youngjae. Spikes of sweaty hair clung to his face. His skin was flushed; his eyes, dark. His arms wrapped loosely around Youngjae's waist as he rested his head on the younger's shoulder. His breath was warm against Youngjae's neck.

 

 **Fuck**. Youngjae's arms tightened possessively again around Jaebeom, who moaned softly. The soft groan that came out in Youngjae's throat more for the dark outside his house and the creatures who called it home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> choi youngjae a vocal legend and a sexy beast
> 
> uhhh comments blease


End file.
